In telecommunication systems, many subscriber lines are often bound within a single binder (e.g., cable) in order to facilitate deployment. Subscriber lines bound within the same binder are sufficiently close in proximity such that crosstalk can couple from one subscriber line to another thereby degrading signal quality. One way to address the this problem is to use a vectoring algorithm to substantially cancel crosstalk that couples between a group of subscriber lines, referred to in this context as a “vectoring group.” To cancel the crosstalk from the subscriber lines, the vectoring algorithm can mathematically couple each individual subscriber line to the other subscriber lines in the vectoring group such that the crosstalk from the other subscriber lines is cancelled.
When a fault occurs in one of the subscriber lines, the corresponding port (or transceiver) for the subscriber line may be frequently retrained due to recurring performance issues resulting from the fault. To reduce retrains, remediation sequences can be implemented to identify “problem” ports and make corresponding modifications to the configuration of the port to provide for increased stability of the port (e.g., less retrains of the ports). Typical remediation techniques review the performance of individual ports to identify problem ports and then apply corresponding repair profiles to the identified problem ports. While existing remediation techniques can be effective at times to reduce retrains and thereby improve performance, improved techniques for controlling the configuration of ports to further optimize performance is generally desired.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers are used throughout the drawings to refer to the same or like parts.